30 Segundos
by Kailumi-Uchiha
Summary: Sin entender como, Sasuke Uchiha se hace de una nueva debilidad.


**¡Buenas! Después de tanto tiempo de no escribir sobre este fandom, he vuelto… Y supongo que con mejoras. Así que aquí les dejo este one-shot SasuSaku. Espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto porque si fueran míos Neji no estaría muerto ._.**

**30 Segundos**

_Tonta. Estúpida y tonta ave_

Puedes tener frente a ti un majestuoso paisaje, un impresionante lago, las flores más bellas, el césped más suave y relajante, junto a los bocados más exquisitos que incesantemente buscan llamar tu atención… y aun así prefieres seguir enfadándote contra el animal.

Torpe. Estúpido y torpe momento en el que accedió a asistir a esas "mini vacaciones" con su equipo. ¿De qué servía pasar el tiempo con ellos si todos eran raros e ingenuos?

En ese momento bien pudiera estar entrenando en alguna parte cercana a su hogar, en la profundidad de los bosques de Konoha, alejado de la anormal compañía de la que no gozaba en ese momento. Pero en vez de eso, se encontraba sentado junto a un tronco hueco y agujereado, y con una ligera manta debajo de él.

El color rojo siempre había sido uno de sus favoritos, después de todo, es parte de los colores que distinguen a su clan; pero en ese momento, tal tonalidad había adquirido una escala de "odioso e irritante".

Rojo en las manzanas. Rojo en las fresas. Rojo en las líneas del libro de Kakashi. Rojo en el listón que sostenía el cabello de Sakura. Rojo en la estúpida ave que lo seguía observando desde el árbol frente a él.

Frustrado, buscó cerrar los ojos para evitar una jaqueca, una de esas que desde hace un tiempo procuraban ser fieles a los momentos en los que menos las necesitaba. Con poca delicadeza, se dejó caer en el césped alejándose un poco de la manta que Naruto había llevado, cogiendo antes una enorme manzana que reposaba sobre una canasta.

_Roja. La manta también es roja. Al menos no se le ocurrió traer una color naranja…_

Claro que si la manta hubiera sido del color favorito del rubio, su frustración hubiera llegado a los límites. Este pensamiento le ayudó a que la manta dejara de ser tan despreciable. En un intento por encontrar algo más que le ayudara a eliminar su repentino odio contra el color rojo, observó nuevamente el árbol.

No había ninguna ave.

Por fin la victoria había llegado, haciéndolo dibujar la típica sonrisa de lado. Bien, ahora el Uchiha le había ganado la batalla a un ave que llevaba más de dos horas observándolo y cantando diversas notas, una siempre más aguda que la anterior. ¡Vaya triunfo!

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso perdía la cordura? Se sentía feliz por haberle ganado una supuesta batalla a un pequeño pájaro. Era algo que, aunque le costara tragarse su orgullo, debía admitir. Era una completa estupidez.

Como sea, estaba bien si solo tenía que admitirlo para él. Sasuke Uchiha no se encontraba en la posición de admitir a otros que se había equivocado o había hecho algo estúpido. Sasuke Uchiha estaba en un nivel demasiado superior al de ellos.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, se llevó la manzana a la boca y le dio una mordida de buen tamaño. El sol hacía ver un tono dorado en las pequeñas gotas de jugo que soltó la manzana. Se deslizaban desde la comisura de los labios hasta perderse en el cuello del chico.

Cerró los ojos mientras delineaba sus labios con la tarea de encontrar alguna gota prófuga de su dictada muerte. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el cuello y el mentón procurando quedar totalmente seco.

Su pecho se mecía lentamente. Era como si estuviera danzando al compás del viento acompañado del constante movimiento de las copas de los árboles. Estiró lentamente su brazo recostándolo en el césped que despedía un olor agradable. La manzana quedó sobre su palma mientras él se sumergía en una paz demasiado relajante.

Dejó de arrugar la frente y esbozo una mueca que podríamos describir como una sonrisa. Sintió que el resto de la compañía se alejaba, quizás para cumplir con otras actividades que a él poco le importaban. Suspiró. Rara vez suspiraba, ese fue un momento en el que se permitió hacerlo. Y de pronto lo sintió.

Un pequeño dolor agudo lo devolvió al mundo de anormalidades. Giró la cabeza con la mayor tranquilidad posible topándose cara a cara con su antiguo y odioso enemigo cerca de su manzana.

Se levantó de golpe y observó a la criatura. Aproximadamente veintisiete centímetros. Sí, veintisiete centímetros llenos de maldad y burla. Aunque tenía que admitir que era un ave bastante bella. De hecho, el color que le pareció tan detestable el último par de horas, paso a ser uno de admirar.

Vaya que eran veintisiete centímetros llenos de maldad, burla y bellas plumas.

— Solo déjale la manzana Sasuke…

Absorto por la voz que le dio la orden, hizo rodar la manzana hasta que esta llegó cerca del animal. El pequeño pico dorado comenzó a enterrarse en la parte mordida de la fruta. De alguna manera, el azabache disfrutaba de observar a su odioso nuevo amigo mientras comía su antigua manzana.

Notó que Sakura se adentraba a la tienda de campaña, quizás en busca de una blusa o algo más para cubrirse. No es que a él le importara, pero no era lo más correcto que ella estuviera utilizando tan poca ropa, como lo era un traje de baño.

Ella había estado muy extraña. Igual, eso no era algo que le sorprendiera. Era evidente que los antiguos rechazos llenos de descortesía, le afectarían en algún punto.

El azabache apoyó su espalda en el tronco hueco. Observaba al ave que luchaba por intentar comer la manzana que se había oxidado. Escuchó pasos acercándose y supuso que era Naruto, aunque en realidad era su compañera.

Traía unos shorts un poco cortos y ajustados y una remera holgada de color blanco. El listón permanecía, aparentemente, en la misma posición. Lucía muy bien, pero quizás para ella no fuera así. Tomó delicadamente una de las puntas del listón y la haló con lentitud. El listón se soltó por completo y dejó caer una cuidada melena color rosa.

Agitó un poco su cabellera de lado a lado, como si se encontrara gravando algún promocional para un producto de cuidado del cabello. Esponjó un poco la parte de atrás para, justo después, acariciarla y peinarla con sus finos dedos.

Empezó a recoger varios mechones y a levantarlos en una especie de coleta, buscando algunas hebras rebeldes que intentaban escaparse. Una vez que estuvo segura de que todo el cabello estaba en su lugar, colocó una liga para mantenerlo firme y sobre ella el listón. ¡Vaya que ese rojo le quedaba bien al rosa!

Ladeó y movió un poco los mechones que formaban el flequillo sobre su frente. Nuevamente agitó la coleta, como si el promocional aún no hubiera terminado, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

Volviendo a la realidad, nada de eso paso con tanta lentitud, tan solo fue a ese ritmo que corrió la película en la mente del Uchiha.

Él podía jurar que un fuerte aroma a cerezas lo golpeaba con furia cada que ella agitaba su cabello. Sentía la sangre hervir cuando se soltó el cabello. No tenía ni la menor idea de que aún lo mantenía largo, y en realidad no le habría importado hasta ese momento.

Debía decir que, el tono de su cabello era realmente lindo y que sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando la vio suspirando con los ojos cerrados. Lucía tan atractiva. Jamás la había visto de tal manera.

Apenas parpadeaba y mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Es que Sakura Haruno estaba así antes? Sí, ella seguía igual de atractiva.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo ponía así? El Uchiha era débil ante tal escena.

El Uchiha era débil ante la escena de una chica de pelo rosa acomodándose el cabello.

Era débil ante una escena que duraba apenas treinta segundos.

Sakura sintió la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, y vaya que eso era demasiado anormal. Él simplemente no hacía contacto visual a menos que la situación realmente lo demandara. Y mucho menos con ella.

Aunque eso no era algo que a ella le importara demasiado. Él la había despreciado en ocasiones y no permitiría que aun sucediera. Sakura Haruno no se dejaría humillar una vez más. Dejaría de hacerse de tontas ilusiones de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué ves Sasuke?

La voz firme y demandante. El viento traicionero mofándose de su nueva debilidad. Los ojos jade mordaces ante la posible respuesta. Los labios carmesí ligeramente presionados entre ellos. El ave que picoteaba su pierna.

Y ante nada reaccionaba.

— Creo que se te secó el cerebro…

Dio media vuelta y se alejó con la coleta tintineando a cada paso. La observó alejarse con la misma expresión del último minuto.

¡Idiota! Sasuke Uchiha era un idiota. Y Sakura Haruno era su nueva debilidad.

_Tonta. Estúpida y tonta Sakura_


End file.
